


Darcy Lewis’ Whirlwind Tour of the Universe

by emjay45151



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, it's literally a whirlwind, like really this all happens in about the space of twenty minutes, the ampersand means a non-romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjay45151/pseuds/emjay45151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Erik’s anomaly sticks work a little better (okay maybe a lot better) than planned and Jane has horrible timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Lewis’ Whirlwind Tour of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I know I haven't finished the Clint/Darcy fic I have going, but I was watching Thor: TDW and had an idea... Sorry *sheepish face.* The whole gang is here except for Ian, cause I never really felt like he was anything substantial in the movie.
> 
> As of 13/1/2015 - Sooorrry. Those of you who have been following my other Marvel fic know I update slower than a tortoise. As of now, this story is going to be a long time coming for an update. I'm working my way through a lot of Norse mythology research, with the hope that I can make the upcoming chapters better.

**_Greenwich, England 2014_ **

****

“Oooh, Jane get the guy with the sword!”

 

"Fine!" Turning a knob on her controller, Jane watches as the gravity field grows larger than expected and consumes Darcy.

  

Sucked backward into oblivion, Darcy hits something solid and falls flat on her back. 

 

“Owwwwwww. Jane, what the hell?” Levering herself up on her arms, which are covered in pine needles, Darcy rubs the back of her head and looks around.

 

Wait. Pine trees? Greenwich and England are pretty damn green compared to New Mexico, but Darcy’s pretty sure there weren’t pine trees in the middle of campus.

 

Trying to stretch the pain out of her head, Darcy looks up and… oh yeah… Giant big holes in the universe showing up in the sky. The one currently above her looks cold as fuck.

 

Shit goddamn motherfucker. This is not good. Darcy’s pretty sure she just jumped a couple billion light-years in the space of a second with no guaranteed way back. Fuck is putting it mildly.

 

Hauling her feet under her, Darcy brushes off what pine needles she can and truly looks around. Nothing. Zilch. Zip. Nada.

 

Darcy’s never been much of a wilderness geek, but even so she’s pretty sure that the North Star doesn’t actually point north (does this place have a north?) here.

 

Well, okay now what.

 

Taking a few steps forward, Darcy notices that a tree near her has moss only on one side. Huh. Well if moss led Spongebob to civilization, it may as well do the same for Darcy. Besides, it’s not like she’s got any better ideas. Though she is going to have the damn pizza song stuck in her head now.

 

Sighing Darcy starts trudging forward, resigning herself to a very long walk.

 

Crunching sticks and other flora under her feet, Darcy truly considers her ways off this rock. The obvious one would be that Jane figures out what the fuck that stick of Erik’s did and switches Darcy back to Earth. The second one is that the convergence likes Darcy and at least magically drops Darcy somewhere on Earth, if not England. Third…. Well Darcy gets the feeling it will be a while before Thor can come get her via the magic rainbow road.

 

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Cough. Crunch.

 

Lost in thought it takes Darcy a second to realize that she is most definitely not coughing. Whipping her head up, she spies a guy about ten feet ahead of her. He’s wearing a sword, but hey, he’s a person that’s not green or has three heads. All of which were possibilities out here.

 

Wait. She knows that dude. Stopping abruptly, Darcy waves awkwardly.

 

“Hey! I know you, you’re one of Thor’s friends right? The silent one?”

 

He just nods.

 

Yup. Not much has changed.

 

“So uhhh, could you tell me where I am?”

 

“Vanaheim.”

 

Oh. Okay.

 

“Uhhh, sorry, but I’m from Earth, errr Midgard, and that doesn’t really help me much.”

 

He just looks at her.

 

Fine. “So do you think you could help me get home?”

 

“The Vanir foresaw your arrival and have prepared quarters for you. Follow me. “

 

Well alright. It’s better than nothing.

 

Stepping ahead, she closes about four more feet between them before the black haired guy (H- something? Hugo? Henry? Horace?) turns around and silently glides forward over the undergrowth.

 

Damn Ninja. Shuffling behind him Darcy tries to avoid the sticks and stuff to no avail.

 

“So, uhhh where are we going?”

 

 

“Dude, really? I’m totally out of my depth here, give me _something_ to grab onto.”

 

Halting, he rips a dead branch off the ground and hands it to her.

 

“Hold onto that.”

 

 

“Uhhh, that was a metaphor ninja guy. What am I going to do with a stick?”

 

“Hit things.”

 

Huh. Okay. That could be entertaining.

 

“But in all reality, which okay is kinda falling apart right now, I don’t have a clue where I am or which way is home.”

 

Pointing up to the sky, the man stops.

 

“Midgard is that way.”

 

Softening his grimace, he grips her hand to pull her over a downed tree.

 

“I am truly sorry for your displacement Lady of Midgard, friend of Thor, but the only way back is through the sky. The options are the fleeting gaps in the universe or the Bifrost, neither of which are navigable by anyone on Vanaheim.”

 

“Oh. Well, can we at least be friends then? I’m pretty good at feeding mad scientists. Surely you must have one of those around here?”

 

“Well, we have mad old Sharkash, but he doesn’t really need help.”

 

“Hah. We’ll see about that.”

 

Hopping down from the log, Darcy expects to hear the crunch of needles.

 

Instead she gets an empty feeling in her stomach and almost dislocates her shoulder as the grim faced man is pulled into the earth with her.

 

Hitting cement in a crouch, Darcy looks over to find the guy splayed out on his back, with a similar expression to that one dude she tazed in the balls.

 

“Darcy!” Jane comes running over with the etch-a-sketch looking control thing.

 

“JANE“

 

Screech. Thor goes flying over their heads in a flash of red and lands in a heap next to the dude from Vanaheim.

 

His black hair all over the place he looks over and grimaces. “Thor?”

 

“Hogun?”

 

“Myuh-Myuh!”


End file.
